


A Wild Vaporeon Appears

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fan_flashworks, Dinner?, Dworin Week, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting in Central Park when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Vaporeon Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Read it at [flash_fanworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/708486.html). [This shit actually happened.](https://youtu.be/MLdWbwQJWI0)

When it was first released, he didn't care about it. Oh, it was on radar. Everyone from the newspapers, to local stores were talking about Pokemon Go. The coffee shop that Thorin went to every morning to get his daily dose of caffeine had a sign up on the front door announcing that they were a Pokestop. The sign said that anyone who played the game was welcome inside and would get a free drink if they showed the app on their phone.

It was ridiculous. Soon enough, he noticed strangers in the crowded street having their phones out in front of them and wandering aimlessly. Occasionally they would suddenly stop and swipe at their phone's screen. It annoyed Thorin to no end. He'd run into five Pokemon Go players on his walk to work one morning.

When his nephews came around for their weekly dinner at Joe's Pizza, both had their phones on the table, glancing at them every few seconds and swiping the screen.

"Alright, what are you two doing?" he asked.

The boys stared at him with wide eyes as though they had been caught. "Pokemon Go," Fili answered. "This place is a Pokestop and someone put out a lure."

Thorin blinked. Then blinked again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

That's when they launched into an explanation of the game, how it worked, how they had loved the anime as kids and played all of the Pokemon games.

Thorin was more than confused. It was the first time he had ever heard that there was more to this Pokemon Go business. He didn't recall his nephews liking a show or the video games. Honestly, they had been obsessed with a number of things in their youth and i was hard to keep track of.

"It's a great way to meet people too," Fili said. "We've made, what like five new friends since we downloaded the app? And Kili got the number of this really hot ginger."

He frowned deeply. "I'm not looking to meet new people." Work had always come first to Thorin. He was the CEO of his father's company and that was enough to fill his plate. The few times he had tried dating, it had never gone over well. His partners accused that he was a workaholic and never spared enough time for them.

Kili pointed out, still looking at his cell. "It's a cool way to get out of the apartment. You have to walk around a lot to find Pokemon and hatch the eggs."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. He had wanted to exercise more. He didn't want to pay the ridiculous fees of gyms and he never felt motivated to workout at home. A game that forced you to exercise? That might work. "Really?"

His nephews shared a glance and responded in unison, "Yes."

That was how it all started. They made him download the app right then and there. They made him pick a Pokemon that looked like a baby dinosaur that Fili and Kili wouldn't shut up over. He played with them at the table, catching a few Pokemon that popped up on the screen as he phone vibrated. He really sucked at throwing the balls at the Pokemon, but his nephews soon taught him techniques that they had picked up. Thorin ended up getting quite a few of Pokeballs at the restaurant too.

He didn't want to admit it, but Thorin became addicted to the game rather quickly. It was entertaining and amusing to _catch 'em all_. At first he had made a deal with himself to only use the app in his free time, but soon enough he found that he made sure that the game was up on his cell all the time. His nephews had been right when they warned him that the game would suck his battery dry. Quickly Thorin invested in an external battery.

One night he ventured out to Central Park. He hadn't really been since Fili and Kili were young, but there were a ton of Pokestops and he desperately needed more Pokeballs. He was sitting on a bench, getting a variety of Pokestops, waiting a few minutes for them to be eligible again then wait a few minutes ago. His phone buzzed alerting him that a Pokemon was nearby. When he clicked on the screen, a blue dragon-like water Pokemon called Vaporeon popped up. After about five tries and using a raspberry, he caught the monster.

It was then that he bothered to look up and he gaped. There was a stampede of people, probably over two-hundred, running in his direction. He managed to hear a few yells of "It's a fucking _Vaporeon! Holy shit!"_ Thorin tensed up as the horde surrounded him, crowding his personal space.

Someone stepped on his left shoe. It was like they had put their entire body weight on his foot. Thorin cursed and screamed at his assailant, "What the fuck?! Watch where you are going!"

The big wall of muscle of a man gazed down at Thorin. The CEO gaped at the guy. He was certainly taller than Thorin. He had a large dark beard and tattoos _everywhere_. He was probably a few years younger than Thorin. The guy's eyes seem to bore into him. "Fuck, sorry," he apologized. Thorin gulped. The guy had an accent. British? Scotch? Irish? He could very tell the difference.

Thorin asked timidly, "Do you play this game as well?"

The guy blushed a little, seeming to become bashful. "Erm, aye. My friend's little brother started playing and wouldn't shut up until we downloaded the app."

"Bit addicting, isn't it?"

The guy nodded. "So… dinner?"

Thorin was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

The burly man shifted from foot to foot. "Do ye want to have dinner? With me? Unless ye don't _go that way_."

"I don't even know your name," Thorin pointed out.

"Dwalin," the man did a slight bow. "At your service."

"Thorin Durin, at yours."

Dwalin gently kicked his shoe against Thorin's. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
